The Cover up
by Randomitis Sufferer
Summary: What big secret will Rose discover on her way to kill the love of her life? And how will it affect her life forever? Set after Shadow Kiss. Hopefully no Authors Notes will be needed. I own nothing but my OC's. PLZ read!
1. Chapter 1: Lyn

Chapter 1

Lyn

I spotted another car coming towards me. As it neared me, it started to slow down. I let out a sigh of relief; I'd been walking for about five hours and I was starting to feel a little woozy. The black Mercedes slowed down to a crawl and stopped right in front of me. The driver-side window rolled down and I saw a nice-looking lady. She looked to be in her twenties and had masses of curly, chocolate-brown coloured hair framing a soft-featured face. She had brown eyes and a warm smile.

"Now, what's a nice young lady such as yourself doing out here? Where you headed?" She asked, resting her elbow on the car door, despite the cool night air. She wore a turquoise-blue turtle neck sweater and dark blue jeans.

"Missoula." I responded. "I was driving there to see my cousin when my car ran out of gas a few hours ago." The lie came easily to my lips; I'd been doing it almost all my life. She jerked her head towards the passenger-side door, motioning for me to hop in. I walked round the front of the car and got in, happy to be out of the night. I hadn't encountered any strigoi as I walked down the road, but I guess the ones from the St Vladimir's attack would have moved on by now. "I'm Rose."

"Nice to meet you Rose," the woman said, taking her foot off the break and driving the car forward. "My name's Relyn, but you can call me Lyn." I smiled and took in the car interior. The seats were black, as was everything else. It had that new-car smell of new leather and a fresh, crisp scent. I leant my head back and allowed myself to relax slightly, glad to not be walking alone anymore.

"Nice car," I said, noticing the dark tint to the windows. Lyn laughed and sped up, smiling. She seemed like the kind of girl who loved her speed. I liked her already. We sped our way to Missoula like there was no tomorrow. Well, maybe I'm exaggerating, but it took less time to get there than I thought it would.

Thinking about the time, my thoughts led me to a question. "So, Lyn," I started, turning my head towards her. "Why are you speeding around the roads at night? I mean, it's past midnight now." I added, looking at the time displayed on the dashboard in bright green numbers. She chose her words carefully before opening her mouth.

"Well, were I came from, we never really slept at night. I guess you could call us nocturnal." She managed a small laugh. "And then when I left, the schedule kind of stayed with me." She shrugged. I looked towards the windows and thought some more. Tinted windows . . . able to handle speed . . . night-time schedule. . .

"If you don't mind me asking, where did you go to school?" I asked, turning back to her. Everything was starting to fall into place, but I needed more evidence before I started throwing accusations around. She shifted in her seat and took a deep breath.

"It was called Mt Christian's Academy." I saw her sneak a look at me before turning back to watch the road again. "The place was more like a . . . college, than a high school campus. All old fashioned and such. And we had. . . bodyguards. . . sort of. Why do you need to know?"

I was smiling by this point. "Oh, just wanted to know if these would have any impact on your thoughts about me." I brushed my hair to one side, showing off my _molnija_ marks. Lyn's eyes widened before she remembered to watch the road. I saw her gulp heavily and I gave a small chuckle.

"H-how-" she stammered. "How did you get those? I thought you couldn't get _molnijas_ without having a promise mark." I put my hair back over my neck and caught her looking at one of my pockets -which was bulging from the stake that was in there.

"The way any other dhampir gets them, I guess." I sighed. "And now I'm off to get another mark. One that. . . will be harder to bear than any other." I closed my eyes and turned back to the window, effectively cutting off any more talk on the subject. "So, what do you do for a living?" I asked a few minutes later.

"I'm a nurse. The Academy doctor has been training me for eight years now." She smiled slightly and I wondered what experience she was reliving. I know I'd had a few episodes in the doctor's office. Maybe she'd known a spirit user like Lissa who could heal people.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Lyn started talking again. "Well, we're not far from Missoula. You got any idea as to where this strigoi might be? I'd guess they would be hard to track." She paused. "Why are you tracking this strigoi anyway?" Great, she'd asked the one question that, if I answered, could ruin my composure.

"I knew him." I replied, reluctant to take a trip down memory lane in the presence of a stranger. "He was turned about a week ago. I. . . He told me about. . ." I sighed, continuing my explanation in a small voice. "Where he would like to go. We made an unwritten promise to each other. If either of us were to turn strigoi, the other would be the one to track them down, and. . . and kill them." Tears were threatening to spill over, but I wouldn't let them. I sniffed and lay my head against the window. Lyn took the hint and dropped the subject.

We rode the rest of the way to Missoula in silence, the soft purr of the engine the only thing separating the air from complete silence. I took the time to think things over. What would Lissa's reaction be when I eventually showed up again? What would she think of me after I left her to save Dimitri from an immortal life? And Adrian? What would happen when I got back? Would I be able to fulfil my promise? What if I couldn't? It would break his heart. When would I come back? Would he come to my dreams? How would that affect my mission? Could I cope with that? What if-

"You know what you're going to do now?" Lyn asked suddenly. I blinked and realised that we were finally in Missoula.

"Uh. . . no." I replied, starting to think about my immediate future. I knew I'd hit the bank and set up that account Adrian started in the morning, but I had a few hours to kill first. And nothing was open at this time of night. "I was just going to the bank in the morning. That's about all I've thought of at the moment." I shrugged.

"Well, I suggest you get some sleep. There's a blanket in the back if you wanted to sleep in the car. I'm guessing that you're going to change sleeping habits. May take a while to fully get used to." She smiled.

I was about to protest, telling her that I couldn't sleep in her car, when I realised that I had no better option. "You can get a place to stay tomorrow." She added.

I nodded and let my eyes close and the dreams take me in.


	2. Chapter 2: Bank account

Recap:

_"Well, I suggest you get some sleep. There's a blanket in the back if you wanted to sleep in the car. I'm guessing that you're going to change sleeping habits. May take a while to fully get used to." She smiled._

_I was about to protest, telling her that I couldn't sleep in her car, when I realised that I had no better option. "You can get a place to stay tomorrow." She added._

_I nodded and let my eyes close and the dreams take me in._

Chapter 2

Bank account

I opened my eyes to see a large lake, surrounded by trees on either side. I was lying on a patch of green grass in my favourite jeans and a blood red three-quarter sleeve top that cut off above my belly button. The _nazaar_ **(AN Correct me if I'm wrong, I don't have my books) **my mother gave me hung as a belly button ring just as always. I was half surprised to find Lissa's _chotki_ was no longer wrapped around my wrist anymore. That realisation hurt as I remembered giving it back to Lissa earlier.

"Hey little dhampir." I smiled as Adrian's familiar voice sounded behind me. Even though he was a freakin pain in the ass sometimes, it was nice to know that Adrian was still there for me. I felt as he sat next to me, just sitting close enough for me to feel his body heat.

"Hey Adrian." I leant my head back and soaked in the sunlight. We sat in comfortable silence for a while -I didn't know how long.

"Your aura's a bit lighter today." Adrian said, cutting off the silence. "Less dark around the edges." He sounded thoughtful. I looked up at him; he had been watching me the entire time, I realised. "How are you feeling?"

"Right now? Happy, I guess. Out there, I'm in Missoula. This nurse, Lyn, she's letting me sleep in her car til morning. Then I'm gonna head to the bank, and start my search for. . . him." The concept was still too raw for me to be able to say his name, but Adrian understood -he always did.

"So, you're telling me, that right now, you're sleeping in a stranger's car?" He had his eyebrows raised, not doubting me exactly, but a sort of amused disbelief. I hung my head, with what I imagined to be a guilty smile on my face. He gave an exasperated sigh and chuckled, brushing his hand against my cheek. He sighed again and dropped his hand. "Little dhampir. What am I going to do with you?"

"I can take care of myself, Adrian." I replied, sitting up straight and crossing my arms. I suddenly got the feeling that I was leaving. "See ya Adrian. Oh, just remember, I'll be asleep at night from now on, in case you want to talk to me." And with that, the colours blurred together and I woke up to Lyn's car. My back hurt slightly from my awkward position.

Lyn was slightly shaking my shoulder, telling me to wake up. I sat up straight and looked at the time: 9:45. The bank would be open soon. Lyn took her hand off my shoulder. I looked down at my pockets and through my bag, checking to see if she'd stolen anything while I slept. Nothing was missing.

"So, what are you going to do now?" I asked. She'd never really told me what her plans were.

"Actually, I don't really have a plan." She shrugged and turned the car on. The engine purred to life. "And, well, after hearing your story, I was kinda hoping I could come with you. You know, you're bound to get some injuries along the way, and I'm a nurse." She did have a point, but I can't just bring every stranger I meet along with me.

"I'm sorry Lyn, but I just can't bring you with me. Even if you are a nurse. What if you get hurt? It would be on my watch and I just won't stand for it." She was silent for the few minutes it took to reach the bank, but it wouldn't open for at least another 5 minutes.

"Well, at least let me drive you to where you need to go next. It's the least I can do." Sighing, I nodded slowly. Someone then opened up the bank, a few minutes early, but who am I to complain. I got out the car and wasn't surprised when Lyn did likewise. We entered the bank and I walked up to the teller. "Hi, I'm here to finish opening a bank account. My friend called yesterday." The lady started to type something on the computer.

"Uh-huh, and what was your friend's name?"

"Adrian Ivashkov. I'm Rose." She nodded and clicked on something on the computer. I felt Lyn walk up behind me.

"Adrian Ivashkov?" She whispered. "_The_ Adrian Ivashkov?"

"The very same. And don't start lecturing me about his reputation, I've had that lecture already and I don't want a repeat." The lady at the teller, Julie her nametag said, flashed her eyes up to us and back down to the computer.

"Ok, have you got a proof of ID?" She asked.

"Um, would a library card do? I haven't exactly got any other photo ID." I bit my lip, I really should have insisted on getting my driver's licence. Oh well. The lady nodded and, sighing in relief, I fished around in my bag for my library card. I gave it to her and she typed something else into the computer.

Giving the card back to me, she said, "Okay, Mrs Ivashkov-" My eyes snapped up and my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Then I got it. _Adrian_.

"Um, is that what it says for the account?" I asked, cutting her off. She nodded and I growled softly to myself. "Can you change that from here? The name, I mean." She nodded and asked for my full name. "Rosemarie Hathaway. No Mrs, just Ms Hathaway." She nodded _again_ and typed it up on the computer. Lyn gave me a weird look. "Adrian has a crush on me. And a sick sense of humor." I crossed my arms over my chest until Julie spoke again.

"Ok, _Ms Hathaway_, the account's all set. 500 thousand dollars, ready to go." My eyes bugged out of their sockets before I could control my reaction. I composed my face thanked her. She handed me a credit card and told me to have a nice day.

It will be a nice day when I get to see Adrian again. Then I can kick his ass.


	3. Chapter 3: Nails

Recap:

_"Ok,_ Ms Hathaway_, the account's all set. 500 thousand dollars, ready to go." My eyes bugged out of their sockets before I could control my reaction. I composed my face thanked her. She handed me a credit card and told me to have a nice day._

_It will be a nice day when I get to see Adrian again. Then I can kick his ass._

Chapter 3

Nails

Two days later I was on a plane to Russia. Lyn had finally managed to persuade me to let her come along. Don't ask, I was kind of out of it when she asked. And no, she didn't use compulsion; I was just feeling kind of off. I hadn't told Lyn about the ghosts just yet, but they were annoying the hell out of me. Not just giving me a headache, but a stomach ache too. I put my hand to my head as more black shapes flitted down the aisle.

I must have dozed off, because the next thing I heard was Adrian's voice calling me. "Little dhampir! I am graced with your beauty after days without it." I rolled my eyes and smiled as Adrian kissed my hand. We were at a kids playground, red slide and swings and flying foxes. I sat on one of the swings and Adrian sat next to me.

"Adrian, if you're going to do that every time I fall asleep, I'm gonna deliberately keep you out." I warned, looking at him with a serious look on my face. He looked shocked.

"How could you? How could you take the bane of my existence from me? My one and only? The love of my life? My-" He rambled on until I laughed.

"God, if you shut up I can die happy." I didn't let him respond and instead changed the subject. "Never mind. Since when am I _Mrs Ivashkov_?" He smiled a guilty smile and made a show of hiding his face from me. "You have a sick sense of humor, Adrian Ivashkov." I growled playfully, pushing him lightly.

He turned back to me with a look like a puppy makes when its owner catches it digging up the garden. Guilty, but hard to stay mad at. I sighed angrily and his grin came back full force. I rested my elbow on my knee and held my cheek in my hand, looking away from him.

"Rose. . ." I looked back at Adrian who now wore a look of complete confusion. He reached out and grabbed my hand, studying my fingers. I looked down, curious as to what he was looking at. I gasped at what I saw. The part of my fingernail that was usually pink was a shade of sky blue. Nothing like nail polish.

I looked up and met Adrian's confused face. His emerald green eyes held mine until he looked back at my fingernails. I remembered when I asked him to use compulsion on me; that need to kiss him over-riding every other need in my entire body. I shook my head, ridding it of the memory, and looking back to the mystery in front of me.

I was aware that Adrian was still holding my hand; his skin was warm against mine.

That was the last thought I had before I was back on the plane, Lyn shaking my shoulder like she had last time. I blinked and turned to her and she pointed to the food cart in the aisle. Surprisingly, I wasn't hungry. I frowned and tried to remember the last time I'd eaten. It had to have been about 5 hours ago. I shook my head, Lyn raised her eyebrows, but said nothing of it as she got her crappy little flight meal.

"You really should eat something." She said, but I paid her no mind, instead looking at my fingernails. They were exactly the same as in the dream. I studied them for a few minutes before Lyn noticed. She'd finished her meal and was leaning back in her chair when she saw them. Her eyes bugged out of their sockets and she grabbed onto my hands for a better look. I waited as patiently as possible for her to stop gawking at them.

About ten minutes passed before she swallowed thickly and gave me my hands back. I rubbed my wrists while looking at her, eyebrows raised. She started muttering to herself. I only got a few words. "So long. . . rare. . . be possible. . . lucky. . . tell her." Her eyes shifted and met my gaze before she told me that she'd explain when we landed.

Suddenly the long flight to Siberia felt that much longer.

**Yes, I know its short -filler chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Story

Recap:

_"You really should eat something." She said, but I paid her no mind, instead looking at my fingernails. They were exactly the same as in the dream. I studied them for a few minutes before Lyn noticed. She'd finished her meal and was leaning back in her chair when she saw them. Her eyes bugged out of their sockets and she grabbed onto my hands for a better look. I waited as patiently as possible for her to stop gawking at them._

_About ten minutes passed before she swallowed thickly and gave me my hands back. I rubbed my wrists while looking at her, eyebrows raised. She started muttering to herself. I only got a few words. "So long. . . rare. . . be possible. . . lucky. . . tell her." Her eyes shifted and met my gaze before she told me that she'd explain when we landed._

_Suddenly the long flight to Siberia felt that much longer._

Chapter 4

Story

I slept dreamlessly until the flight landed. I ignored the faces of the dead as I made my way off the plane. I had nothing with me except my carry-on bag, so I walked right past the luggage collection area. We stopped at the front of the airport where I turned on Lyn and demanded that she gave me an explanation to what the colour of my nails meant.

She sighed and started walking down a street. "You need to know that every doctor knows this, just in case, and Dr Litner only told me because she trusted me. Now, what's one of the biggest reasons _why_ dhampirs guard moroi?" She turned to me.

"Because it's our duty?" She shook her head. "Because without them, we die?"

"Bingo. So, imagine if guardians found a way to survive without the moroi. Some of them would go off to make a family of their own, wouldn't they?" I nodded slowly, she continued. "Just keep that in mind." We reached a park, -similar to the one in mine and Adrian's dream, but still different- and Lyn sat on a park bench, I sat down across from her. "Now, I'm not very good at history lessons, but anyway, _way_ back when moroi and dhampirs and strigoi first walked the Earth, they thought evolution was the same for all of them. But when dhampirs couldn't reproduce with other dhampirs, the complicated dhampir evolution theory was created and believed.

"It went on like that for quite a while. Then the royals system came into play, along with the guardian system. It took a while to get going, but eventually the royals controlled almost everything, and any problems or discoveries went to them first. Now, when a dhampir woman walked up to them with a baby she claimed was the offspring of two dhampirs, the court didn't believe her. When the child grew up and looked even more like his father, both of the parents explained to the court what had happened. The court believed them this time, but they believed it should be kept a secret, for the reason that guardians would abandon their charges and go make families of their own, making the moroi vulnerable to strigoi attacks.

"The court studied the family and found that they didn't act like a regular family did. Regular families had fights; they often broke up and found someone new. But this family did nothing of the sort. The parents were forever gazing into each others eyes, stealing sweet kisses when they thought no-one else was looking. They never had a single fight. The court found this highly unusual, and wrote it in a document for if a later case occurred.

"A later case did occur. Nearly 50 years later another family of dhampirs showed up on the courts doorstep. The documents from the last case were read, and the court found that the new family acted in exactly the same way. Still they did not tell the people, for the same reason as before. When the third case showed, 78 years later, an old man claimed that they must be dhampir soul mates. It would explain why so few accomplished the feat. Now they had a new reason not to tell the people -they would have dhampirs leaving in search of their soul mates everywhere.

"It was nearly 300 years later that a woman came to the court claiming to have blue nails. The king laughed at her and told her to leave, but she insisted he see them. He took her hands and looked; the pinks of her nails were a sky blue colour. He took the lady in, scheduling for her to have daily check-ups with the court's doctor. Almost immediately, the woman became ill. She started vomiting daily, eating more than usual and becoming emotional. The doctor was sure she was pregnant, but the woman insisted that she couldn't be; the only man who she had ever lifted her skirts for was a dhampir.

"Eight and a half months later, she had a beautiful baby girl and knew the full story of the decades of other women, just like her. She was the first dhampir woman to tell the court of the nail colouring. From then on, each dhampir who fell pregnant to her dhampir soul mate informed the courts of the nail colouring. No one yet understands why the nails change to a blue colour, but they do for nine months. When the baby is born, the woman's fingernails returned to normal.

"Each royal to take the throne has been told the story, likewise for every doctor. Some choose not to believe it, but that is their loss." She shrugged. "I've never fully believed until I saw your nails. I always doubted being pregnant could have that sort of effect on the human body, but it looks like its true. . . Are you okay?"

I could feel myself shaking, tears streaking down my face. Both of my hands came up and covered my face, sobs started making their way up my throat. Soul mates. Blue nails. Baby. Dhampir. _Dimitri_.

The last word was the only one that made sense in that moment. Dimitri, the one I'd fallen in love with. The one who'd been taken from me in the worst way possible. The one I was trying to find. The one who loved me back. The one I couldn't live without. The one I'd lost my virginity to. The one who understood me. The one who meant the world to me. The one who was now a bloodthirsty killer. The one I had to destroy.

The one who had gotten me pregnant.

I can't kill Dimitri. I can't kill the one man I ever loved. I realised that I never would be able to kill him. I would have stopped in my tracks at the thought of piercing his sweet, loving heart. Seeing his gorgeous eyes glaze over. I would kill myself before letting his god-like body fall to the ground. And now I couldn't kill him because I was pregnant. Pregnant women can't kill strigoi. I'd have to change my whole lifestyle. I couldn't kill a strigoi if I had a huge bulge in my stomach. And I couldn't leave a baby behind just so that I could guard some moroi. Even Lissa. I would not make the same mistake my mother had.

I began hyperventilating. I would have to abandon my mission. I would have to wait at least another nine months before I could go back to Lissa. To Adrian. Oh God, Adrian, what was I going to tell him? I promised I'd give him a fair chance. How was I going to do that if I had a baby? Would he ever forgive me? Would I ever forgive myself? This was sure to break his heart. But I would try to make it right, even if he hated me for it.

And what about Lissa? She had been so upset about me leaving her in the first place, how would she handle the fact that I couldn't come back? I'd have to wait a long time before I could show my face around her again.

Thoughts like that swirled round and round in my head for hours. By the time my eyes saw anything that wasn't my own tears; I saw that I was in a hotel room. I was curled up in a ball on a bed. A glass of water and some headache pills were sitting on the bedside table.

I drank the water, but left the pills untouched. Then I fell asleep, exhausted by my emotional breakdown.


	5. Chapter 5: Tell all

Recap:

_Thoughts like that swirled round and round in my head for hours. By the time my eyes saw anything that wasn't my own tears; I saw that I was in a hotel room. I was curled up in a ball on a bed. A glass of water and some headache pills were sitting on the bedside table._

_I drank the water, but left the pills untouched. Then I fell asleep, exhausted by my emotional breakdown._

Chapter 5

Tell all

This time when I slept, my dream was a normal one. That is, if you can call purple dragons with orange spots doing the hokey pokey normal. I woke up to find Lyn making coffee in a little kitchen attached to the room. "Morning," I called. I got up and sat at the table as Lyn put a coffee mug in front of me.

"You seem to be the girl who goes for black coffee with extra sugar." She guessed. I smiled and reached for the cup. Yesterday's events raced through my mind and I sighed as I blew the steam across the surface of my coffee. I made a decision then; I was going to tell Lyn everything.

And I did. I told her everything, from Victor's necklace, to Adrian's dream walking, to mine and Lissa's bond and even the cabin. She sat silently and listened, only getting up once to grab the tissue box. I just sobbed at the end, laying my head on the table and crying my heart out. I sobbed for the best friend I left behind. For the future that was so close I could've tasted it.

I sobbed for my love, who suffered a fate worse than death. I cried for the thought of giving him up. Not being able to fulfil my only promise to him. To not be able to love him anymore. To never have been able to show how much I loved him. My tears flowed for the heartbreak that was my life. I finally got to be with my love and he was taken away from me in the worst way possible.

And now, if Lyn was right, I would forever have a reminder of his face. I cried for that too. What if I eventually gave Arian a chance? How could I give him a fair chance if I had another man's child hanging off my arm?

My tears dried up and I noticed that I had a pounding headache. Once again, there was a glass of water and some headache pills near my head. This time, I thankfully took one. I went to the bathroom and splashed my face with cool water. My face was red and splotchy, one of the reasons I never took part in long cry-fests. I went back to the bedroom and grabbed some clothes for the day.

I walked back into the bathroom and put my clothes on the counter. I turned on the water and stripped off my old, dirty clothes. The hot water splashed down on me, washing away dried tears and calming my tense muscles. After a while I finally turned off the shower and got dressed. I wore black skinny-jeans and a red three-quarter sleeve shirt. I'd bought this shirt on one of my shopping trips in the last month.

I shuddered away the memory of Dimitri raising his eyebrow at my choice. Leaving behind a note for Lyn -she chose to keep her nightly schedule- I left for the nearest shopping centre. I needed new clothes. This was the first time I'd been shopping without Lissa in many years. I felt a sense of emptiness at the thought.

I entered different stores, not bothering to remember which ones, and bought a few items of importance. I even got a toothbrush and toothpaste at the chemist.

After a hamburger and fries for lunch, and headed back to the hotel. As I rounded the corner, a hand latched onto my wrist and pulled me into an alley.

The hand was cold against my skin, and the eyes that looked down at me as I was forced to turn around were red-rimmed. I gasped as the strigoi smiled down at me, fangs mocking me from the corners of his mouth. I internally cursed myself for forgetting _both_ of my stakes. I wrenched my wrists from his grasp and threw my bags against a bare wall. The strigoi launched himself at me, hand gripping my throat and smashing my head against the wall.

I gasped and clawed uselessly at his hand, -natural instincts- before remembering it would do no good. Lungs burning from lack of air, I punched the strigoi in the side of the head. It did no good to physically hurt him, but his surprise at me fighting back made him release my throat. I dropped and threw myself away from him, deeper into the alley. I spun around at the same second he did and jumped onto the dumpster as he rushed at me. He hit his head and I jumped on him, knocking his head on the corner or the rustled metal.

His shriek was short-lived as I jumped on him again, knocking him out as the dumpster made a dent in the middle of his forehead. It wouldn't last very long, but any time would be helpful. I grabbed the lighter from my pocket and started searching for something to help the flames along. I grabbed a can of old oil and dumped it over him. I lit the lighter and burnt a piece of cardboard by his head.

As the flames reached his body and began burning quickly, I grabbed my bags and continued my walk back to the hotel.

__________________________________________________________________

My dreams did not come quickly that night, but eventually they came. I was met with the same park from the other night.

"Adrian, please, can we have a different scene?" I asked, knowing Adrian would be there. A moment later, we were at a small cabin surrounded by snowy landscape. I gasped and turned around, covering my eyes. "Not that one." I whispered. I felt warm arms wrapping around me as a tear escaped my eye.

"Shit, more tears. You'd think my soul would be drained by now." I sobbed out. This session didn't last as long as the others had, probably because I was so exhausted. I looked up to see the lake from the other dream and lay down, preparing myself for another long explanation.

I told him all of it. The reason for the cover up, the nails, the dhampir soul mate connection. He held me while I cried, _again_ for my situation. It just wasn't fair.

But I needed to do something productive. Sitting and crying for days on end wasn't going to make any difference. Not to mention the effect it would have on my emotional state. Adrian forbade me from going after Dimitri, and I had no doubt he would send people after me if he thought I would ignore him.

We agreed that he would tell Lissa about the problem, and then we would all work out my next move.


	6. Chapter 6: Going back

Recap:

_I told him all of it. The reason for the cover up, the nails, the dhampir soul mate connection. He held me while I cried, again for my situation. It just wasn't fair._

_But I needed to do something productive. Sitting and crying for days on end wasn't going to make any difference. Not to mention the effect it would have on my emotional state. Adrian forbade me from going after Dimitri, and I had no doubt he would send people after me if he thought I would ignore him._

_We agreed that he would tell Lissa about the problem, and then we would all work out my next move._

Chapter 6

Going back

A week later the plan turned out to be to meet up at the airport and work from there. So at 6 pm I was at the airport with Lyn, eating junk food as I waited for our flight to be called. Russian music droned through the various speakers around the airport, reminding me of where I was. After my second hamburger, our flight was called and we rushed to the gates.

I'm not going to bore you about the flight before I fell asleep, because it might wreck your computer if you fall asleep on it; especially if you drool. So when I opened my eyes to a cafe in Montana, I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face. I hadn't seen Adrian for a whole week and I'd missed it.

Hands wrapped around my waist and I turned around; Adrian was smiling at me. I grinned in return and threw my arms around him, hugging him. His hands tightened around me and we stood there in each other's embrace for a while. Adrian sighed happily and we let go, sitting across from each other at the nearest table. "Good to see you too, little dhampir." He smiled at me.

I grinned again in response. "So, what's new at the Academy?" I asked, generally interested. I'd been away for about a month, a lot of things can happen in a month.

"Well, obviously you're still the talk of the school. Everyone wants to know why you left, what you're doing. People are making up theories. That you had a fight with Lissa, that we made a plan for you to leave and I'll meet you somewhere and start a family," He chuckled at that, then became serious. "But the one that's believed most is that you're pregnant. The bit about it being my baby was wrong, but if this Lyn is right, they'll be half right at least. And-" I stopped him.

"Can we not talk about this? I've kinda been worried sick about it and I don't think I can handle anymore thought about it. And you know I've never really been one for crying." Adrian nodded apologetically and started talking about some trouble that Jesse and Ralph got into. I wasn't really listening.

"Hello? Earth to Rose. You there little dhampir?" I shook my head and paid attention to Adrian, he was waving his hand in front of my face. I muttered an apology and he sighed. All of a sudden the scenery changed and we were at the lake again. For some reason I found comfort in the peaceful surroundings. Adrian hesitantly put an arm around my shoulders, I didn't shake him off. I leant into his side; my nose detected the faint smell of clove cigarettes, the smell following him into his dreams.

I sighed happily in his arms, I felt protected, loved. I know you're all thinking 'what the hell Rose? Since when do you like Adrian?' Well, you try going a whole week without seeing anyone you love, and then not feel loved when a nice guy holds you in his arms. I closed my eyes and relaxed, I didn't notice how tense I'd been lately. We started discussing what we were going to do next. Going back to the academy was almost a definite no for me. We considered sending another guardian out to find Dimitri, but thought better of it; guardian numbers were too low as it was.

After a while, Adrian said he had to get ready to meet me at the airport. He kissed my forehead and blurred out of the dream. The lake disappeared and was replaced by a dream I can only describe as weird. At least now I know what Adrian would look like as a duck. I woke to the seatbelt sign flashing red before the plane angled downward. My ears popped at the sensation.

I waited impatiently for them to start letting us off the plane. I was really anxious to see Lissa. We were eventually let off and I ran towards the luggage collection. Me and Lyn grabbed our bags and made our way to where we were going to meet my friends. I scanned the faces and a smile lit my face as I saw Lissa hanging off Christians arm and Adrian with a welcoming smile on his face. They were accompanied by three guardians that I remembered from the academy. I ran to Lissa and she squealed, throwing herself into my arms.

I laughed and hugged her back, only pulling back when I heard Christian gasp. I looked to him, trying to understand what was wrong. He was looking at my nails. I bit my lip and looked towards Adrian, hiding my hands behind my back. "Didn't you tell him?" I asked. He shook his head and said he hadn't told anyone. My heart dropped at the thought of telling both Lissa and Christian about Lyn's theory. I heard someone clear their throat and looked back to see Lyn standing awkwardly behind me.

"Oh guys, this is Lyn. She's been helping me since I left the academy. She's a nurse." Lyn said hello and shook everyone's hand. After that, we left the airport, piling into the school's van. Two of the guardians sat up the front, me, Adrian and Lissa behind them and Christian sat in the back with Lyn and the other guardian. We talked quietly about small matters until we got to the academy. We'd agreed that I was going to stay there in one of the guest rooms while we figured everything out. Lyn offered to help at the clinic.

Kirova had been surprised to see me back, but let me stay anyway. It wasn't curfew yet, so we all went to my room to talk. Adrian told them about Lyn's theory, me adding anything he missed. About half way through Lissa went and got me a box of tissues. I thanked her and told Adrian to keep going. He got through the explanation and we sat in silence for a few moments. Then Lissa grabbed my hand and studied my nails. They were still the same sky blue they had been when Adrian first noticed them.

"So," she started, "So you and Dimitri actually. . . "I nodded, sniffling. Lissa hugged me, saying that she was sorry.

"Well," Christian had his eyebrows furrowed, thoughtful. "This may not be definite. I mean, Lyn said this hadn't happened for what, 83 years? That's if it happened at all. Just don't get too upset til you're absolutely sure, is all I'm saying." He actually had a point. And I guess all that's changed has been the nails. Then I remembered what I ate at the airport. I only just realised that I'd been eating more than usual. But that's nothing too bad, right?

It was then that they left, not wanting to get caught out by curfew. Only Adrian stayed, giving me a long hug and a kiss on my forehead before going to bed too. I had a shower and changed into my pyjamas. As I crawled under the covers, I wondered; what would happen next?


	7. Chapter 7: Grand exit

Recap:

_"Well," Christian had his eyebrows furrowed, thoughtful. "This may not be definite. I mean, Lyn said this hadn't happened for what, 83 years? That's if it happened at all. Just don't get too upset til you're absolutely sure, is all I'm saying." He actually had a point. And I guess all that's changed has been the nails. Then I remembered what I ate at the airport. I only just realised that I'd been eating more than usual. But that's nothing too bad, right?_

_It was then that they left, not wanting to get caught out by curfew. Only Adrian stayed, giving me a long hug and a kiss on my forehead before going to bed too. I had a shower and changed into my pyjamas. As I crawled under the covers, I wondered; what would happen next?_

Chapter 7

Grand exit

Okay, now I'm almost certain I'm pregnant. Right now, my head is bent over the toilet bowl and I'm puking my guts out. I got up and flushed the toilet before splashing my face with cold water. I walked out of the bathroom and went back to bed. It was 5 pm and I was not looking forward to a new day.

I woke up to someone knocking on my door. I got up, put on my newly bought dressing gown and answered the door. Surprise, surprise, Adrian was at the door. I groaned and left the door open, flopping back onto the bed. He shut the door and sat beside me, rubbing my back comfortingly. I lay there on the bed with Adrian rubbing my back until I felt better. I sighed a few minutes later and sat up, facing him with my knees pulled up against my chin. "I'm going to see Dr Olendzki today. She'll be able to tell if I'm really pregnant, although after this morning I'm pretty sure I am."

Adrian climbed over and sat next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I leant my head against his chest. "I know this is hard, but you're going to get through this. You're strong, Rose. You always have been. And I'm here for you, we all are." We sat like that for about half an hour when there was another knock on the door. I sat up from Adrian's chest and called for them to come in.

One of the guardians came in. "Uh, Ms Hathaway? Headmistress Kirova would like to see you in her office as soon as possible." I nodded and he walked out. Sighing, I got up, grabbed some clothes and made my way to the bathroom. Adrian hovered in my room, waiting for me to get changed. As I brushed my hair, I noticed my nails again. A single tear ran down my face as I remembered what that brought on.

Dimitri was my dhampir soul mate, and he was now a strigoi. I was almost certain beyond a shadow of a doubt that I was going to have his baby. I would have to see his features everyday when I couldn't be around _him_.

Adrian knocked on the door and asked if I was alright. I hurriedly finished off my hair and opened the door. I smiled sadly and bit my lip. He held my face in his hands and used his thumb to wipe away the tear I had forgotten.

We walked together to Kirova's office, students gawking at me on their way to first classes. I heard people whispering, but I ignored them as I walked to the office. I knocked once and walked in, just like I used to. Kirova looked up from some files and chuckled. I sat in one of the chairs and Adrian sat in the other one. She eyed him for a moment but let it slide.

"Rose, I think we all want to know why you left. And most of all, why you came back." She raised her eyebrows at me expectantly but I just shook my head. I was reluctant to let my friends know about my predicament, let alone the headmistress. I bit my lip in an attempt to stop my mind from wandering to the facts of my life. I refused to cry in front of Kirova, besides, that would make her even more insistent to know what was going on. "Rose," her voice was firm, _demanding_ an answer.

I felt a reassuring hand on my shoulder and looked up into Adrian's eyes. Kirova cleared her throat and I turned back to her reluctantly. "I left for my own purposes and came back temporarily to see my friends. And I'm sure Lyn's asked you about helping Dr Olendzki in the hospital." She nodded her head thoughtfully. "If you want a better explanation than that, then I hope you aren't too disappointed. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to see if Lyn's at the hospital, I need to talk to her." I stood up and swept graciously out of her office, Adrian right on my heels.

Wordlessly, he took my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Together we made our way back across campus to the hospital wing. Just as we got to the door Lissa called to me in my head. _Rose, meet us in the cafeteria_. I groaned and turned around. "What, were are we going?" Adrian asked. His hand was still secured to mine and I felt comfort in that.

"Lissa wants to see me," was my reply. We were silent in the minute or so it took us to reach the cafeteria, eyes of my old classmates following us the whole way there. Morning classes were still in action so I was surprised to see Lissa, Christian, Eddie and another dhampir sitting at a lunch table. I remembered something Adrian had told me before about Jesse and Ralph losing their guardians and how Christian had gotten Ralph's. It looked like he was grateful for the switch. "Hey guys," I said, sitting next to Eddie. There was no room next to me, so Adrian let go of my hand and sat next to the new guy.

"Hey Rose!" Lissa greeted me. She indicated to the other guy, "That's Justin, he's guarding Christian now." He smiled slightly in my direction.

"Glad to see Christian's got someone protecting him against the evil strigoi teachers now that I'm no longer a student." I joked.

"Yes, well," Lissa interrupted another comment I was going to make. She bit her lip and looked towards Justin out of the corner of her eye. I sighed.

"Well, he's gonna be hanging around for the rest of the year, he'll probably find out sooner or later. And, unlike Kirova, he can't denounce either of our reputations." He started to protest, saying he could stay by the door or something, but I waved him off. "Lissa, what did you want to say?" I asked, turning back to her.

"I wanted to ask if you know for sure yet. I mean, any more symptoms shown up? You seen Dr Olendzki yet? Weren't you just there?" I waited patiently for her questioning to end before revealing that I'd just been about to find out.

"Lissa, I'm not sure yet. Yes, some more symptoms have shown up, I was just about to see Dr Olendzki before you called and I was at Kirova's office just before that."

Before anything else could be said, a teacher in all black came in through the door. He grabbed Lissa by her collar and I was just about to get up when Adrian tugged at my wrist over the table. I remembered that I was no longer a student here and had to watch from the sidelines as Justin and Eddie fought the teacher. I recognised him as one of the combat teachers for one of the other senior classes.

I watched Justin as he pulled Lissa gently but swiftly from the teacher's grasp. I closed my eyes and bit my lip to stop from reacting as I saw Stan come in through the window, but thankfully Eddie saw him too. Justin knocked the other teacher to the ground and 'staked' him while Eddie threw punches at Stan. Justin kept watch over the moroi as Eddie took down Stan.

"What were you four, uh, six doing here during class hours?" Stan asked us, getting up. He paid no attention to the students that started filing in the doors, only to stop and watch as Stan ratted us out.

"Hey Stan, nice to see you too." I said sarcastically. He looked over at me and blinked upon recognition before turning back to Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Justin. "We were talking if that's the answer you want." He reluctantly turned back to me.

"Ms Hathaway, Mr Ivashkov, I do realise that as neither of you are students, you believe that most school rules do not apply to you. But, even if you are allowed to wander during class hours, students are not permitted such luxuries." He turned back to the others. "You've all got detention after last class in my classroom, don't be late." And he just walked off, just like that. I clenched my fists to stop myself from going after him and kicking his ass.

As the four slumped back into their seats, I glared at the rest of the student body. "Well, you saw what you wanted to see. Now stop gawking and start acting like you actually have something better to do." I saw most of them roll their eyes and go their separate ways. All but two.

"Well, well Rose. It is nice to see your face here again. We were all worried you'd run off to be a blood-whore." Jesse's voice wafted over to us. I groaned and stood up, mumbling good-byes to my friends as I did. I walked to the doors, barging past Ralph and Jesse in an attempt to avoid a name-calling war. Just before I was out of arms reach, Jesse just had to grab my ass. Ralph laughed.

I spun around and kicked him in the side, making him stumble sideways -right into Ralph. They both went down and all eyes turned in our direction. My sneakered foot came down on Jesse's neck, not hard enough to actually choke him, like I wanted to. I bent down. "Just remember," I sneered. "Shane and Justin aren't here to save your sorry asses anymore. And I doubt anyone else wants to come to your rescue." I straightened up and once again, swept gracefully out the doors.

Just another grand exit by me at St Vlad's.

**Woah! In just a few hours I've already got 5 suggestions. You guys rock! You can still review and suggest names or vote on my poll -I would be very grateful if you did, but you don't have to. Next update soon!**

**Randomitis Sufferer**


	8. Chapter 8: Dream

Recap:

_"Well, well Rose. It is nice to see your face here again. We were all worried you'd run off to be a blood-whore." Jesse's voice wafted over to us. I groaned and stood up, mumbling good-byes to my friends as I did. I walked to the doors, barging past Ralph and Jesse in an attempt to avoid a name-calling war. Just before I was out of arms reach, Jesse just had to grab my ass. Ralph laughed._

_I spun around and kicked him in the side, making him stumble sideways -right into Ralph. They both went down and all eyes turned in our direction. My sneakered foot came down on Jesse's neck, not hard enough to actually choke him, like I wanted to. I bent down. "Just remember," I sneered. "Shane and Justin aren't here to save your sorry asses anymore. And I doubt anyone else wants to come to your rescue." I straightened up and once again, swept gracefully out the doors._

_Just another grand exit by me at St Vlad's._

Chapter 8

Dream

I was sitting on one of the hospital beds. Dr Olendzki had insisted I lay down even when I said I could stand all day if I wanted to. Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration, but laying in bed while waiting for pregnancy test results was just ridiculous. I heard the door open and was kind of glad when Adrian walked in. He'd been with me quite a lot, but I'm not complaining. I was sort of getting attached to him too.

He sat in the chair by the bed and took my hand. I sighed, "You have no idea how ridiculous I feel. Normally women who think their pregnant have home pregnancy tests and are up pacing while they wait for the result. Me? I'm stuck in a hospital bed with blue nails. If that's not weird, I don't know what is. Well, obviously there are some things weirder than blue nails, but this is the worst I've seen. And-" I was cut off by Adrian pressing his lips against mine.

Shock coursed through me. I knew I'd been rambling and he'd get annoyed at me at some point, but I hadn't expected him to _kiss_ me. Then I actually felt his lips on mine and the shock wore off. I started to kiss him back. It was sweet and beautiful and just so _nice._ It was bliss, like I was floating. Then I heard someone clear their throat awkwardly and I crashed back down to Earth, we both jumped apart. Dr Olendzki stood there with a clipboard in her hands, looking as if she'd rather not be there. I gulped.

"Rose, the results have come back positive. You're definitely pregnant." Tears instantly filled my eyes. Nothing from the high of kissing Adrian survived. I was having Dimitri's baby. Just thinking his name caused the tears to pool over. Now I saw the reason why I needed the bed; I would have collapsed had I been standing up. I brought my legs up to my chest and hugged my knees. Dr Olendzki now had full view of my nails and I heard her gasp. I couldn't have cared less.

Adrian's arm wrapped around my back and I turned into him, crying into his shirt. I heard the door open again and suddenly Lissa was on the other side of the bed, rubbing my back. Once again in a matter of days I cried my heart out. It was now confirmed that I was going to have a baby to the man I loved; and who was violently torn from my side. What if he found me now? Now there was no way I could fight him off. I'd need to rely on someone other than myself for my own safety. If he hadn't been turned, we could have stayed together, loving each other for the rest of our lives. But no, he had to become the very thing I was trained to kill. He was a strigoi; there was nothing worse than that.

If he'd decided he wanted to go be with Tasha, I could have lived with that. If he'd turned around and said he never loved me and _meant it_, I could have lived with that. But now he was a strigoi, and he could come to kill me any time he wanted to. And I wouldn't be able to defend myself. I would now have to give up everything -being a guardian, guardian Lissa, graduating at all, living my life, being a normal dhampir- for this. I would have to give it all up for a child that's going to forever be a reminder of my lost love. Of my dhampir soul mate. Of my other half. My . . . my. . .

I must have cried myself to sleep because the next thing I was aware of was fingers softly running through my hair. I opened my eyes and found myself back in my room, my head lying on Adrian's chest. I had a slight headache and my eyes felt sore. I bit my lip as yesterdays events flashed through my mind. I sniffed, my nose slightly blocked, and Adrian's fingers stopped trailing through my hair. He kissed the top of my head. "Morning, little dhampir."

"Morning Adrian," I smiled, I don't think I could have handled it if I'd woken up in the hospital. I lost my train of thought as Adrian brought his hand from my hair and cupped my chin. He pulled my head up and kissed me gently. I melted into the kiss, the ecstasy that was Adrian's lips. His arms wrapped around me in a comforting embrace. Our lips moved together and it was just pure heaven. I had no worries, no problems, no horrors, no sadness. It was just him and me, together.

But it had to end, as all good things in my life do. But the feeling didn't go away though. We sat there in each others arms for a few wondrous minutes. . . And then I jumped off the bed and threw my guts up in the toilet. Adrian held my hair back as morning sickness destroyed any progress I'd made in forgetting this whole mess. Afterwards, Adrian went to go look for Lissa and I had a shower.

I let the hot water run over my face, clearing it of dried tears and worries. The water was calming and it was another twenty minutes before I eventually got out. I put on a camo-hoodie and brown capris, ready to face any dramas this day brought. Thankfully all I had to do so far was get to the cafeteria, I hadn't had dinner last night and I was starving. Thankfully no-one was there and I quickly got a croissant and a few donuts. Breakfast was over quickly and I decided to go find Adrian.

Finding him was easier said than done, though. I searched his room, the outside school grounds, even the near woods; I didn't find him. My spirits sunk as I walked back to my room without him. Maybe I was getting a little too attached and he wanted some space. I could deal with that. I lifted the key to open the door and it opened; I swear I jumped two feet. Calming my breathing, I put my key away and looked up into Adrian's green eyes.

His eyes went from expectant to concerned in a millisecond. He brought his arms around me and I relaxed. He steered me towards my bed and I collapsed, suddenly exhausted. I could barely keep my eyes open.

"Sleep little dhampir. I'll be here when you wake up." I nodded weakly before my eyes closed.

_I ran through the halls, trying to find someone who could help me. The halls were plain white and there were doors lining the walls at every available space. I couldn't open the doors; something wouldn't let me stray from the middle of the hall. I kept running, screaming for someone to help me even if I had no idea what I needed help with, I still screamed. _

_I felt my legs start burning just before they gave out. I fell and landed in front of one of the doors on my left. The door opposite me opened and Mason walked out. His tall frame only made his white skin and sleepless eyes all the more terrifying. He was followed by Lissa who looked exactly the same, and Christian after that. They bent over me, looking more like hungry lions than my friends._

_Then the three of them straightened up and lined up to one side. I looked to see what had made them stop. Adrian was walking down from where I'd just come from. I sighed in relief as I saw his natural skin tone and eye colour. When he reached me, he held his hand out for me and helped me up. I collapsed into his arms and he pretty much carried me up the hallway away from my 'friends'. _

_For some reason, my breath started to become short. My eyelids started to get droopy but my eyes shot wide open when I heard a baby's cry. Dimitri stood in front of us, eyes red and gleaming, as he held a baby wrapped in blankets tenderly in his arms. I screamed when he bit into its neck. I knew somehow that that was my baby and I was trying to get to them, but Adrian held me back._

_I turned on him and lashed out, caring of nothing but my baby and the monster biting into their neck. Suddenly I caught sight of Adrian's eyes. They'd changed from beautiful emerald green to a bloodthirsty red. I stopped my attack out of fear; I was absolutely petrified of the hungry look in his eyes. _

_He smiled maliciously and leaned forward, fangs sinking into my neck as my baby's screams echoed in my ears._

**Okay, I know I haven't updated in ages, but I'm not going to start sprouting excuses, so don't expect them.**

**This will be the last update for about a week because I'm going to my farm with my dad, my sister and her two friends. I'm going to take my laptop so I can keep writing, but the internet doesn't work outside the house, so there won't be any updates.**

**And I just realised that I'd never really thanked my reviewers, so THANK YOU! Keep reviewing!**

**Randomitis Sufferer :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Packing bags

Recap:

_I turned on him and lashed out, caring of nothing but my baby and the monster biting into their neck. Suddenly I caught sight of Adrian's eyes. They'd changed from beautiful emerald green to a bloodthirsty red. I stopped my attack out of fear; I was absolutely petrified of the hungry look in his eyes. _

_He smiled maliciously and leaned forward, fangs sinking into my neck as my baby's screams echoed in my ears._

Chapter 9

Packing bags

I bolted upwards, screaming. Sweat covered my forehead and I found I was shaking. Tears burst from my eyes as Adrian and Dimitri's red eyes flashed behind my eyelids. I reached for my neck and was relieved when I found no bite marks. Sobs wracked my body and I flinched as arms wrapped around me comfortingly. I clung to Adrian tightly as my nightmare continued to play in front of my eyes.

Adrian rubbed my back and spoke soothing words in my ear until my sobs quietened. "A-Adrian?" I whispered. "Could . . . could you say something to distract me? I need to think about something else. Please?" I looked him in the eye. He leant down and kissed me softly. My brain temporarily short-circuited as his warm lips moved against mine tenderly.

I ended up on my back as Adrian started kissing me slightly deeper. Our tender kissing changed to a full make-out session. My emotions went haywire and all I could think of was Adrian. His lips moving against mine, his chest against mine, his hand in my hair, his other hand running up my back.

And then the pregnancy thing took over my actions again and I got up, running to the bathroom with a hand over my mouth.

I just wanted to scream. Once again, just as I was beginning to move on with my life, the whole situation destroyed my time with Adrian and reminded me of how much shit I was in. And back to my question that I'd been asking myself for the last couple of days; how could I give Adrian a fair chance if I had a baby to look after? I was trying to make it work, but my effort was just thrown back in my face each time I tried.

Tears came to my eyes as I thought of how Adrian was trying so hard to make me happy. This was all being thrown back at him too. I was getting to a point in my life were the hole left in my heart by Dimitri was being filled by how Adrian was making me happy. But this baby was getting in the way of that. Not just how I kept throwing up in the mornings; but what about when I started getting fat? I couldn't stay at St Vlad's when that started happening; people would have more than rumours to go on. And then where would I go? If I went to the court, like I was starting to think about, what would the queen think? She'd have a fit.

I started hyperventilating again as I moved to the sink to wash my face. Oh, God, what am I going to do? My life is so fucked up sometimes I wonder why I try. But then I realise that I have so much to live for. I have my best friends, I have a baby on the way, even if it's Dimitri's and I'll never be able to see him under good circumstances, it was still mine. And I have Adrian. He'd been so kind and generous throughout this whole situation and I loved him for it.

I saw my eyes widen in the mirror from that last thought. _Loved him for it._ I knew my feelings for Adrian had increased, but did I love him? All through this mess he'd supported me, helped me, made me happy (well, as happy as possible, but still). I guess I was beginning to love him. I'd never really thought about it until now. A small smile started to creep over my face at the thought.

After washing my face again and brushing my teeth, I made my way out of the bathroom. Adrian sat on my bed, flicking through a book I forgot I'd purchased. He put the book down and smiled up at me when I sat down next to him. I sighed. "Adrian, what are we, or rather, what am I going to do. I can't just stay here. And it's rather obvious I can't go back to hunting Dimitri." Thankfully I kept my composure.

Now it was his turn to sigh. "Rose, I think we should go to the royal court, both of us. And then when Lissa and Christian graduate, they'd most likely come too." I started my protests about what the queen would think, but he just kissed my forehead. "Don't worry Rose. She'll either come around, or just avoid you in the end. There's nothing she can do now." He kissed my cheek. "Come on, we need to tell Lissa that we're leaving."

I nodded sadly and grabbed some clothes for the day. Adrian left, saying he would meet me at breakfast. I put on a grey top over a thin black hoodie and my favourite jeans. Then left my room with five minutes til the end of student's breakfast.

__________________________________________________________________

"You're leaving?" Lissa whisper-shouted. Christian, Eddie and Justin all looked at me with the same look of disbelief on their faces. Adrian sat next to me with an arm around my shoulders.

"Look, I just think the court is the best place to go in my-" I looked around the room. "-situation. And plus, I can't stay here."

"Why not?" Lissa asked.

I raised my eyebrows, "How the hell could I stay at school? Most people already think Adrian knocked me up. And-"

"So it is true then." I so did not want to hear that voice again. Clenching my fists, I slowly turned to face Jesse, who was closely followed by Ralph. They both wore smirks that I wanted nothing more than to tear off their faces.

"What's true?" I asked. "That you're face looks like someone glued your ass in the wrong place?" People sitting around us who'd been watching started snickering. I even heard Adrian give a small chuckle.

People turned their heads and stopped to watch us when they heard the laughter. I leant back slightly, starting to enjoy being petty again. Jesse shrugged, seeming to be at ease as well. "Oh, I just heard the words '_Adrian knocked me up_' and thought I'd heard a confession." I heard a few _ooh_'s from the crowd. That statement might have been somewhat true; I did say that, just not in that context. But my immature mind came back in a flash and the way he said it made me think of him in a police uniform.

"God, I haven't heard the word _confession_ since some show I watched before I came back. Typical fat police officer. Ya haven't got a new role model now have you Jesse?" I could see some people ready to start cheering 'fight, fight, fight', it was somewhat amusing. I smiled.

"Oh grow up Hathaway. Maybe a baby is just what you need for your maturity levels." Okay, now he'd overstepped the line. Fixing him with a glare that would have made the dead shiver in their graves, I clenched my fists even tighter. He just didn't get the hint to shut his fat mouth. "Tell me," he said, leaning towards my ear. "Was he any better than me?" Adrian couldn't hold me back as I launched myself at Jesse.

My clenched fists hit his face over and over, breaking his nose at the first contact between my fist and his face. I first saw the blood pouring out when Eddie, Justin and two other novices pulled me off him. As he stood up, I managed to kick him in his side hard enough to make him go back down again. "Don't mess with me, Jesse Zeklos." I hissed. "Or I'll find you when you least expect it, when no-one's around to save your sorry ass. And _don't you dare_ say or act like we did anything. Or I'll tell everyone in detail what your face looked like when Dimitri came in, you snivelling son of a bitch."

I wrenched myself out of the novices' hands and stormed out of the cafeteria. I had no doubt that Kirova would banish me from St Vlad's after that, so I left to go pack my bags.

**Oh, my god, I am soooo sorry I didn't update sooner! Many excuses, not going to waste my time.**

**Hope you liked the chapter better than I did.**

**Randomitis Sufferer**


	10. Chapter 10 11 12 13: Last chapters

**Okay, I've done it again. I've moved on from my fanfiction and lost interest. Sigh. Well, I'm now putting up the last chapters that I've written and hoping you don't come after me with pitchforks. Enjoyzles!**

**Oh, and if anything doesn't make sense, I didn't read over it before loading it up, so tell me and I'll edit it. Thanks :)**

Recap:

_I wrenched myself out of the novices' hands and stormed out of the cafeteria. I had no doubt that Kirova would banish me from St Vlad's after that, so I left to go pack my bags._

Chapter 10

"What you did was inexcusable, Rosemarie Hathaway." Headmistress Kirova growled at me. "Attacking a student -a moroi student no less- is enough to ban you from St Vladimir's Academy permanently." She sighed, "But, as you were a former student, the ban will not be permanent. As of tomorrow, you will not be allowed to step foot on this property until the next royal ascends to the thrown. You will be gone by sun-up tomorrow."

I nodded and stood up, walking out of her office. As I walked through the school, eyes followed my every move, novices stopping their sparring and moroi looking up from their books to see me through the windows. I kept my eyes straight ahead, ignoring the whispers I heard staring up around me. I made my way past the classrooms, the hospital, the moroi dorms, the cafeteria and the dhampir dorms. I turned into the lounge area of the guest dorms and made my way to my room.

I stopped to look at my nails before unlocking my door. The sky blue colour still mocked me from the ends of my fingers. Taking a deep breath, I pushed open my door and walked inside, slamming it behind me. I'd already packed my things, so I just sat on the bed, staring at the plain wall in front of me. Thoughts randomly rushed through my head, things that didn't make sense, but these weird thoughts were different from the thoughts I usually had and were a welcome distraction. I thought about why the chicken crossed the road, what a cat-dog hybrid would look like and how people came up with the idea for getting milk. If that were a guess and check thing, that would be highly disturbing.

I eventually ran out of things to think about and picked up the book Adrian had been looking at this morning. The blurb said it was about a girl who falls in love with a vampire. I only bought it because I wanted to see how far the author was from the truth about vampires; the part were it said golden eyes told me they were just guessing. But I wanted to read it anyway -I needed something to take my mind off everything.

I was thirty seven pages in when there was a knock on the door. Sighing, I dog-eared the page and went to see who was at the door. I smiled and immediately opened the door when I saw Adrian waiting for me. He embraced me in a hug and closed the door behind him. I breathed in his scent and was slightly surprised when I couldn't smell clove cigarettes. "Have you stopped smoking?" I asked.

"Surprise," he whispered in my ear. I pulled back and kissed him; he gave no resistance. We started kissing deeper and soon found ourselves on the bed again. Adrian lay on his back while I crouched above him, managing to keep our lips attached. His arms reached up and wrapped around my back, pulling me down to his side. We tangled together perfectly, forgetting everything about the outside world. Our fingers twisted in each other's hair, pulling closer to one another. One of Adrian's hands started trailing down my back, causing me to shiver involuntarily.

And when it wasn't morning sickness interrupting us, it was someone knocking on the door. I groaned angrily as Adrian detached his lips from mine, smirking. I got up and stalked over to the door, opening it just enough for the person to see my face. "_What?_"

A guardian I've never seen before stood in front of me with an envelope in his hand. He flinched at the icicles in my voice. "Rose Hathaway?" He asked after he composed his features. I nodded slowly, still angry. He handed me the note; it had my name on it. "It came in from outside the wards with your name on it."

"Uh . . . thanks." He nodded and walked away. I shook my head and closed the door, way to destroy a mood. Adrian kissed my cheek when I sat back down and waited for me to open it. It had Rosemarie Hathawaywritten on the front. I opened it, the first word on the page made my blood run cold.

Roza

I heard you were back at the academy after just a week of searching for me. Well, I can say you are closer to me now than you were then. I just hope you decide to stick around; I'd like to see how you fare against all of us. I can't wait to see you again. And just so you know, I've been watching you. I can't wait to make you watch as I choke the life from Ivashkov. But you'll be one of us soon and then we can be together.

Forever.

Your beloved Dimitri

The paper started shaking and it took me a minute to figure out it was me shaking. Adrian's arms wrapped around me and I let go of the letter, turning my head into his chest. Dimitri knew I was here, and he was close enough to see I was spending my time with Adrian. I didn't cry, I just let Adrian hold me in his arms. I've wanted to get rid of a lot of problems in my life these past few weeks, and this wasn't helping.

After a few minutes, we agreed that we should go today, instead of tomorrow. We would be safer at the court. There were wards and guardians everywhere, and now that we'd gotten this, I was certain we were in danger. Adrian went to his room to back the last of his bags and I went to do the same.

We met up in the cafeteria where everyone was having lunch. Everyone turned to stare at us as we made our way to Lissa's table. We paid them no mind and sat down, waiting for the conversation to start up around us again. When it did, we all visibly relaxed.

"So," I started. "Did Jesse show up for classes today?" A hint of a smile played across Lissa's face.

"No. I heard he passed out in the hospital. How hard did you hit him, Rose?" She chuckled, I shrugged.

I felt Adrian's hand on my shoulder and sighed. "Liss, we're leaving today. Here," I gave her the note. Her eyes widened the more she read. When she finished, she looked at me, then the letter, then at me again. She handed the letter to Christian and Eddie read over his shoulder. They handed it back to me when they finished with grave faces.

"I guess you do have to leave." Lissa whispered afterwards. We all nodded and I took the chance to grab a hamburger. When I got back, my friends were talking quietly. Sighing quietly in relief, I sat down next to Adrian again.

"Hey little dhampir." He whispered in my ear. "My arms were getting cold without you." He wrapped his arms around me to prove his point. I rolled my eyes, but leant back in his arms nonetheless. I was able to finish off my hamburger before they had to go. We hugged and said our good-byes before they left for their classes.

"See you, Lissa. Just a few months and you'll be at the court." She nodded and we part ways, both of us holding back small tears.

Adrian's hand in mine, we walked to Kirova's office.

Chapter 11

Once the jet took off, my headache started up and shadows flickered down the aisle. I groaned and Adrian took my hand. I leant into his side and fell asleep, suddenly tired. I guess being tired was something that was new. _Great_. My sleep wasn't interrupted by dreams. What felt like a mere second after falling asleep, I was waking up.

My head lay on Adrian's shoulder and his hand was in mine. I reached up and kissed his cheek, telling him I was awake, and sat up. Looking around the jet, I saw most of the people onboard had gone to sleep. What I didn't expect was for my mother to be behind me. She had a calculating look on her face as she watched me and Adrian. "Hey mum," I whispered. She barely nodded. I sighed and turned back around.

Adrian soon fell asleep and I turned back to my mother. "Rose," she whisper-shouted, "I told you not to get involved with Lord Ivashkov. And what do you do? God, I wouldn't be surprised if you said you'd slept with him." She leant back in her seat, a slight glare on her face. I groaned quietly.

"No, mum. I haven't slept with him. He was just helping me through some . . . rough spots. And plus, he's really sweet. If you'd just get to know him-"

"I do know him, Rose! Do _you_ know how many women he's been through? If you'd just listened to me . . ." she trailed off.

"What?" I asked, getting mad. "What would have happened if I'd listened to you? Well, right now Lissa would probably be mentally unstable, or on pills, you choose. I'd probably still be in Russia and-" she cut me off again.

"What were you doing in Russia?" My mother looked about ready to punch someone, I was glad for the thick layer of seat backing between us.

"I was trying to hunt down a strigoi. I'm sure you met Dimitri Belikov when he was still a dhampir." I was amazing myself at how I could say his name without breaking down. I guess the letter gave me proof that he wasn't the same Dimitri. This Dimitri was evil.

"But I thought you had to have a relationship with them before you tracked them down. Well, mentor-student is a relationship, but I didn't think they'd send a student to hunt down their mentor." She frowned in confusion.

"We made a promise to each other. If one of us was turned strigoi, the other would come after us. I _was_ honouring that promise." It was then that I, idiotically, put my hand over the head rest. My mother's eyes widened.

"What's with your nails?" she asked.

Luckily, I'm good at thinking up a lie right on the spot. "Technique I picked up in Russia." I said quickly. "I saw some girls walking around with their nails like this, decided I'd give it a try." I turned back around before mum could ask why I came back.

I looked over at Adrian and saw his eyelids flicker slightly. "Adrian, I know you're awake." He sighed in defeat and opened his eyes. Taking my hand again, he started to trace circles on my palm. "You heard, huh." It wasn't a question; we both knew he'd heard everything.

"Yup,"

I sighed. "So uh, why is my mum here?" I asked, hoping he could get some answers.

"Sleep, little dhampir. Maybe your dreams will tell you." I frowned for a second, then I got the hint. He wants to tell me in our dream, not two feet from my mother. It didn't take much for me to fall asleep after that, I really needed to work on this tiredness thing.

My eyes opened to a beach; golden sand, blue water, clear skies. It was beautiful. Then I looked down at myself and rolled my eyes, typical Adrian. I wore a black bikini -black boy leg bikini bottoms with a black bikini top that had a gold loop in the middle. Like I said, typical Adrian. I called for him, but I started to get slightly worried when he didn't show up.

I sat down in the sand, running the sand through my fingers for a few minutes. "Adrian!" I called again.

"Right here," came a reply right behind me. I jumped and turned around to see him standing behind me wearing dark blue board shorts. He sat down where he was. "Sorry I'm late. Your mother felt the need to talk to me just as I was about to join you." He smiled at me.

I laughed. "What'd she say?"

"Oh, something along the lines of 'if you hurt my daughter, being a moroi won't save you from me'. You know, typical threat." His eyes softened. "Your mum really does love you. She just doesn't know how to express it right." I shrugged; I'd pretty much figured that out on the flight back from Spokane.

He took my hand and started tracing circles again. I moved and sat next to him. "I hope this doesn't become a habit." I teased.

"Why?" He asked, "Is it bothering you?"

I shook my head. "Not really. I guess it's because if people see my hands, they'll most likely see my nails and ask questions. I don't like questions." I pouted. "So, why was my mum there in the first place?"

He sighed. "Ever since you ran off, she's given away her position as Lord Szelsky's guardian and started teaching at the academy, waiting for you to return. I'm surprised you didn't see her before we left. She was one of the guardians selected to accompany us to the court."

I thought about that for a minute. "You have no idea how worried I was about you, Rose. When Lissa told me why you left, I accepted that. And then when you told me you were sleeping in some stranger's car, well, I was worried sick. The next time I saw you, you had something wrong with your nails. But when you started crying and I had no idea why, I feared the worst." He buried his face in my hair.

"Oh Adrian," I wrapped my arms around him. "Don't worry about me. I'm here, I'm safe, your here, your safe. And that's not going to change, not on my watch."

He sighed and kissed my temple, I let go of him. "I love you Rose. You may not feel the same, but that's how I feel about you." I couldn't remember if he'd said that before, but a smile spread across my face anyway.

"I-I think I love you too." As soon as the words left my mouth, Adrian's lips crashed down on mine. His hand came up to my face and pulled me closer to him. His chest was more muscled than I thought it would be. I pulled back. "Adrian, have you been working out? Or is this something your imagination conjured up?" I raised my eyebrows, then laughed at his vacant expression. It took him a while to respond.

"Huh?"

I chuckled. "I said 'have you been working out'" Normally moroi aren't very muscled unless they've been training.

Adrian smiled. "Anything to make you happy Rose." I rolled my eyes. He reached out for me but a familiar blurring started to take place. I leant forward and kissed him quickly before my eyes opened to the real world.

Chapter 12

I woke up slowly to Adrian's voice in my ear. "Unless you want to stay on the jet, little dhampir, I suggest you wake up so we can go." I opened my eyes and looked around; only me, Adrian, my mother and two other guardians were still onboard, everyone else had left. I hastily unbuckled my belt and got up out of my seat.

Adrian was at my side as we made our way off the jet. "Why did you have to pull away before? I was enjoying that." He whispered. I turned to him and he was pouting slightly. I smiled.

"Looks like I'm just going to have to make up for it, won't I?" I whispered back. A guardian met us at the gates.

"Ms Hathaway? Lord Ivashkov?" We nodded. "Your bags are in your rooms. When you get inside, a guardian will escort you to your rooms." We thanked him and walked onwards. "Ms Hathaway?" I almost turned around, but then I realised he was addressing my mum. "Mr Dirston? Mr Thirshwood? Your bags are in your rooms. . ." His voice faded out as we moved further away. We walked into the entrance room and two guardians -a man and a woman- met us in front of the main desk.

"Hello," said the woman. "I am guardian Silverstone, this is guardian Kurrel. We're here to escort you to your rooms and your chosen guardians for your stay." Guardian Silverstone took my arm and led me away as guardian Kurrel took Adrian in the opposite direction. I sighed. I decided to pay attention to where we were going. We walked right to the end of a long corridor, left at the end of that, through a cafeteria, third door to the left at the end of the next hallway and seventeenth door to the right.

We walked into a room similar to the one I was in almost two months ago, but this room had more space and a minibar that seemed slightly out of place. Everything else fit perfectly though. Guardian Silverstone gave me the room keys and said she was in the room to the left if there were any troubles. As soon as she was gone, I flopped down on the bed.

Just as I was nodding off, my favourite song came on so suddenly that I jumped. I looked to were the sound was coming from and saw my bags in a corner. Cautiously, I walked over to my bags and opened the top one. It was a red flip phone. I picked it up and flipped it, putting it to my ear. "H-hello?" This was way freaky.

"Hello Roza," came Dimitri's voice, cold as ice. My whole body went rigid and I nearly dropped the phone. "I'm actually quite glad you decided to leave the academy. I love this compulsion thing, it was so easy to make the person in control of jet luggage put this in your bag." Even if I was shit scared, I managed to make it to the door. I opened it and quickly knocked on guardian Silverstone's door. She came out almost immediately.

"Roza," Dimitri's voice made me jump and her eyes widened. "Don't start depending on others for protection now; I trained you better than that." I walked stiffly back into my room and guardian Silverstone followed, closing the door behind her.

"W-what do you want, Dimitri?" Guardian Silverstone frowned in confusion. I mouthed 'strigoi' and she nodded, paying extra attention to what I had to say.

"You know what I want Rose." He purred, it made me sick to my stomach. "I will get you, no amount of wards and guardians can protect you from me." I was starting to shake. I was almost certain what he said was true.

"You're wrong," I said shakily. "No strigoi's ever broken the court wards before. And you're not going to be the first." My heart pounded and my hands shook; of course he would. If any strigoi would able to break the court wards, it was Dimitri. It was then that I noticed guardian Silverstone was a mobile of her own, calling someone to come to my room.

"We'll see. Good-bye Roza." The call disconnected. I stood in shock for a few moments before I was able to move. My fingers slowly let go of the phone and it hit the carpet with a dull thud. My knees gave out and I fell, guardian Silverstone just managed to stop me from hitting the floor. Two guardians came in the door and helped her lift me onto the bed.

"I think she's in shock." She told them. "I'm not asking her anything til she calms down." She picked up the phone. "Make sure you find the number of the phone he called from." They nodded and left with the phone. I started thinking about what Dimitri had said, '_you know what I want Rose_.' I started shaking again as I remembered what he'd said in the note. Sitting up slowly, I took the note from my pocket.

_I can't wait to make you watch as I choke the life from Ivashkov. But you'll be one of us soon and then we can be together._

My head snapped up almost painfully as my door opened slowly. Adrian poked his head inside and, seeing me, walked right on in. He sat down next to me and held me comfortingly; something that had been happening too much for my liking. "You must be tired of comforting me," I commented in barely a whisper. "I certainly think this is getting old."

"Well, it would be easier if I knew what was going on. I just heard guardians were coming to your room and got worried." He brushed the hair out of my eyes and I saw guardian Silverstone leave the room along with another guardian who'd come with Adrian. They were probably just gonna be outside the door though.

"Dimitri used compulsion to get one of the airport staff to put a new mobile in my bag. He just called, saying he was going to get past the wards and guardians. He said I knew what he wanted, and I do, Adrian. He wants to kill you and turn me." I turned my head into his chest. "I'm scared, Adrian." I mumbled, "Hunting and being hunted are very different things."

"He won't get you," he whispered.

"What?"

"I said he won't get you." He held me face in his hands, making me look at him instead of cowering into his chest like a baby. "If he magically managed to break the wards without alerting anyone, he'd then have to take down hundreds of guardians before even getting close to the court. After that, he'd have to actually find you, take down more guardians, and then be fit enough to take _you_ down. And, if you ask me, that is positively impossible." He kissed my forehead and I sighed; he was right.

"Ok," I pecked him on the lips and stood up.

"Hey, what about making up for before?" He asked with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Later," I replied. "I'm hungry." He groaned and got up, taking my hand.

"You're impossible, you know that?" I laughed.

"Just one of the reasons you love me," I kissed his cheek. We exited the room and I locked it behind me. What? If you'd gotten a note and a phone call from someone who wants to kill your boyfriend and destroy the rest of your life, you'd be a bit paranoid too.

Chapter 13

I clenched and unclenched my fists as I waited to see Tatiana. The phone call yesterday had scared the shit out of me and being yelled at now wasn't going to help, but it was unavoidable. Adrian stood by my side; he had refused to let me go in alone.

The doors opened and my breath caught in my throat. Adrian stepped forward and I followed him mechanically. Tatiana sat on a red couch with Priscilla standing near by. Adrian sat down on a blue couch opposite her while I stayed standing awkwardly. Reminding myself that I was Rose Hathaway, I bowed slightly and sat down next to Adrian. Tatiana groaned.

"I thought I talked to you about this, Ms Hathaway." She said coldly. For a second I didn't know what she was talking about, and then I remembered when I was here last. She'd told me to stay away from Adrian. Of course, I'd scoffed at that idea then, but now was a very different situation.

"Actually that's not what we came here to talk about, your Highness." I took a deep breath.

"We wanted to know if you knew anything about a certain story." Adrian cut in. "According to a nurse Rose met while away from the academy, you should have some files here about it." Tatiana raised her eyebrows. Adrian picked up my hand and showed Tatiana my nails; she gasped.

"Priscilla, get the files for the story with the blue nails." She nodded and walked out of the room, get the files. She came back a minute later, interrupting an awkward silence as the doors swung open.

She handed a manila folder about an inch thick to Tatiana, who automatically opened it and began rapidly reading its contents. "I have a sudden urge to become a fortune teller," I whispered to Adrian.

"Why?" He chuckled.

"Because your Aunt's going to ask me who the father is, I'll tell her, there'll be gasps all round and everyone will stare at me. Then she's going to start yelling, you'll yell back at her with me feeling really self-conscious, then there'll be an awkward silence and when we walk out of here, I'm going to say 'I told you so'." I shrunk back into the couch as Tatiana's piercing eyes flashed up to me and back down again.

Adrian put an arm around my shoulders and Tatiana stopped reading. I bit my lip as her eyes flared up in anger. She slowly closed the folder and handed it back to Priscilla, who just stood there, as Tatiana chewed over her words.

"It seems that the story about dhampir _soul mates_-" she spat the word, "-reproducing is true. Tell us Rose, who would the father be? If this is true, he should be your _dhampir _soul mate, right?" She glared at me with such hate that I gulped. This wasn't fair, it wasn't my fault.

I took a deep breath. "Dimitri Belikov. He's the one who called me yesterday. The one who was turned strigoi." Saying the words made my eyes water and I wiped them away as I heard gasps from almost everyone in the room. I felt their eyes on me and put my head in my hands. Just as I said, a silence followed before Tatiana's booming voice made me flinch.

"You slut!" She jumped up, waving her hands in the air. "You slept with your mentor?! Do you have any idea how wrong that is? If this had gotten out, you would have destroyed his reputation and had a whole population frowning on the both of you! This could have put lives in danger! You do realise that something like that is unforgivable." I felt Adrian's hand clench -he was still holding onto my hand- and looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"Victor's comment was true, wasn't it?" Tatiana hissed. "I should banish you from my court; send you out for him to find you. I always knew you'd dishonour everything you stand for." Adrian jumped up at this and started yelling at her.

"How can you blame Rose for this? She had no idea what would happen, most people won't ever have a clue about this! She's been going through hell because at the time she was oblivious to the consequences! And don't start yelling at her about how wrong it is -you have your own secrets too. Rose met Ambrose last time she was here. You wouldn't cast him out would you? Rose has done nothing wrong, so don't act like she's dishonoured anything." He hissed the last sentence and sat back down.

No-one said anything for an immeasurable moment. I felt tears sliding down my cheeks but made no movement to wipe them away. We sat in an awkward silence for at least five minutes before I decided I couldn't stand it anymore. Getting up slowly, I wiped away my tears and walked out the open doors. I managed to get around the corner before breaking down.

I slid down one of the walls, covering my face with my arms. I heard low conversation starting back up in there, but payed no attention to it. The dream from a few nights ago flashed behind my eyelids and Dimitri's red eyes gleamed at me. The blood running from my baby's neck onto the soft blue blankets it was wrapped in. The lifeless look in Lissa's eyes.

Trying to find something else to think about, I got Dimitri's not from my back pocket. _Make you watch as I choke the life from Ivashkov, you'll be one of us soon, I've been watching you. _These were all threats, and if Dimitri was as evil now as he seemed, I had no doubt he would act these out soon. I hated how he remembered everything and mocked me with it. The way he called me _Roza_ and signed it as _Your beloved Dimitri _just made me sick to my stomach.

Soon after, Adrian found my and walked me to my room, telling me not to fear his Aunt. Well, I had a long time, might as well get used to it.


	11. SO SORRY!

**I am so sorry. I just feel awful leaving it like this.**

**But no, I will not be updating anymore.**

**I'm just another loser who can't stick with one thing for the required amount of time.**

**So sorry to everyone who read and reviewed/favourited my story.**

**Feel free to write your own hypothesis for what you think happens or just continue to hate me like I'm sure you already do.**

**Randomitis Sufferer**


End file.
